His Butler, Has A Sister?
by Evangeline Usagi-san
Summary: This a story I have been thinking about for a long time so I finally wrote it. Anyway, its set in 2012. So the queen is Queen Elizabeth II and Ciel still works for her. CielxOC Rated T for a bit of violence and a lot of cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N 'Ello! I felt like uploading this story after thinking about it for a month. Its just an idea. I do really want people to like it, but I'm not sure if I got Ciel's or Sebastian's personality right. So if I need to fix some things, please tell me! Anyway, I usually have co-writers for my stories, but this is purely me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: His Butler, Has A Sister?

Ciel Phantomhive was in his study looking at papers. Nothing unusual has happened so its all good. As he was shuffling through the mail, he noticed a letter from the Queen Elizabeth. Sighing, he opens it.

"Sebastian," Ciel says. With in seconds Ciel's loyal butler, Sebastian, was at his side.

"Yes, young master," Sebastian says.

"Do you any idea who this Evangeline Vasquez is," Ciel says," and why the queen would possibly want me to bring her here?"

"I have a vague idea of who this Evangeline is, but am not quite sure why the queen would want her here," Sebastian says calmly,"does it say where she would be located in the letter, young master? Or what she looks like?" Ciel hands Sebastian a picture.

"It says she's in the United States of America," Ciel says still not quite comprehending why the queen would want someone from America here.

"May I be so bold as to ask why your are asked to look for my sister," Sebastian inquires.

~.~

**Evangeline's POV**

As I waited in the alley for Clarissa, I thought about the days events. I got detention, a referral, and got in a fight. Bitches need to realize that I can hear all the bullshit the comes spewing from there fucking mouths. I could've killed them if I didn't learn how to control myself. I may not be as scary as Clarissa, but I can and will fight for myself, holding back my demonic self or not.

I put on my headphones and listen to my music. My only get away from this hell hole. I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. I put my music away and take out my Swiss army knife.

"Who the hell is there," I say," show your self or risk getting stabbed." Two people come out of the shadows. One is at least a foot taller than me(And I'm pretty tall) and has raven black hair, with crimson eyes. The short one has blue-grayish hair with one sapphire blue eye. One is covered by an eye patch.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want," I demand pointing my knife at them.

"She looks like a female Trancy," the short one says. I quickly take a glance at what I'm wearing. A black tube top, blue booty shorts, thigh high socks, and a black coat that came to my mid calf. I also had 3 inch heeled boots on. I had no idea who the hell this "Trancy" was, but I was still slightly offended. I glare and repeat my question with hate dripping from my words.

"I'm Sebastian Michealis and this is Ciel Phantomhive," says the tall one. I vaguely recognize those names. Like a funny memory that you can't quite grasp.

"And we are here under the order of the Queen of England," the kid says,"she ordered us to bring you back to England with us." I say he's a kid because he looks 12. I slightly lower my knife to throw them off in case they attack.

"Well, I don't give a crap why your here," I say icily," or why the Queen of England would want to see me."

"You have to come with us," Ciel says.

"Excuse me. Who died and made your ruler," I say.

"Sebastian, get her," Ciel says," I don't want to waste any more time." I throw my knife at Sebastian and grab my other one, dodging Sebastian. I throw my other knife at Ciel and bolt. I run down the street until I notice no one following me. I decide to head back to school, where Clarissa might be. I put my hands in my pockets and walk.

When I get to the school, sure enough Clarissa was there. She was wearing dark red skinny jeans, a red off the shoulder top, and a double breasted coat.

"There you are, Eva," Clarissa says running towards me. She about 5 inches taller so I have to look up at her.

"Sorry," I say quietly," I was waiting in the alley."

"Oh! I didn't know," Clarissa says," how about we get some noms?" I nod and we head to the nearest food place, which is McDonald's. Clarissa asks me about my day and I tell her everything. She's like the sister I've always wanted. I had one, but I never saw here. Ever. We arrive at the food place and we both get frappes. When we get our noms we sit down.

"Have you heard Diaura's song Imperial Core," Clarissa asks. I shake my head. "I'll look it up."

When we leave its dark out. Shit.

"Hey can I stay at your place tonight," I ask Clarissa. "Sure!" We start walking towards her place, when Clarissa collapses.

"Clarissa!" I yelp in surprise and worry. I look around. There's no one here...Wait. There is. That kid and his butler dude.

"If you want a fight, I'll sure as hell give you one," I say. I check Clarissa's pulse. She's okay.

"We don't want a fight," Ciel says.

"Then what the hell do you want so bad you have to knock my friend unconcience," I shout.

"We need you to come with us," Sebastian says calmly. "Like hell I will," I say. Suddenly I can't see. All I feel is a hand over my eyes. I know this touch from some where. I can't quite remember...Wait...I know. I remember. I remember it all now. Every little thing. Tears fall down my face at the memory.

"You remember who I am don't you, _Eva-chan_," Sebastian says, using my nickname he gave me. I had a huge obsession with anime then and still do. I nod. I fall to my knees and cry.

**A/N Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2:Clarissa Is What?

**A/N Hello! Thank you Alice In Eden for reviewing, as well as the tip! I appreciate it! Anyway, I don't know if I spelled Meirin's name right or wrong, because I have seen so many spellings for it I wasn't sure. If I didn't spell it right, let me know and I'll fix it as soon as humanly possible. I also appreciate the follows and favorites, though I'm not sure if there was any favorites...I have horrible memory. Praise the lord I'm still alive with my memory. I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, but if I did there would be yaoi everywhere!**

Chapter 2:Clarissa Is What!?

I cried for what felt like hours. When I'm finally stable enough to stand, I do.

"I-I missed you," I choke,"a lot."

"I missed you too," Sebastian replies. I look up at him. I used to think we were twins. We basically had the same facial structure, raven black hair, and were quite tall. Only difference was our eyes. Mine were midnight blue, while Sebastian's were crimson.

"Can we hurry this up," Ciel says,"I would like to be back in England than here right now."

"Oh stop complaining," I say," and who ever said I was going to go with you was wrong on so many levels." I turn to face him.

"You kinda have to," midget king says.

"I kinda don't," I say icily,"I have perfectly good life here."

"Oh really?"

"Hell yeah," I say. Okay that was a lie and the only one who would be able to tell would either be Clarissa or Sebastian. "Is she lieing, Sebastian?" Ciel orders.

"Yes."

"How could you sell your own sister out like that, meanie," I playfully punch him the arm. I used enough force for it to slightly hurt.

"Still even if I was going to go with you voluntarily, I don't want to leave Clarissa," I say looking at my friend still lieing on the ground.

"We can take her with us," Ciel says.

"I still did not say I was going," I say matter-of-factly. Now I'm just being annoying.

"Sebastian, just carry her and her friend and lets go," Ciel says. I am suddenly lifted up of the ground by my waist.

"Hey! Put me down," I demand.

"No can do," Sebastian replies. He lifts Clarissa and puts her over his shoulder. I cross my arms knowing that I can't win this.

~.~

When we get to the mansion in England( I totally forgot how much I love this place) I was blown away at the size. I didn't know that they still made mansions this big anymore.

"How the hell can you own a mansion this big," I say," your like 13."

"Don't under estimate me," Ciel says," Sebastian take the girls to where they will be staying until I can contact the queen."

"Yes, young master," Sebastian says," please follow me." I follow him to a room. He opens the door and the first thing I notice was that it was blue. Then I notice the mahogany dresser, bed side table, and bed frame. The curtains were light blue.

"I remembered your favorite color was blue," Sebastian lays Clarissa on the bed.

"It still is," I reply," thank you."

"Your welcome," Sebastian says," I'll take my leave now so you can get settled." I nod and he leaves. Its better if I'm the only one here when Clarissa wakes up. I sit on the opposite side of the bed and think. I think about my older brother, who I love dearly, and about the midget who is just way to demanding. I take out my iPod and put one in. I pick my favorite Diaura song, Zangetsu no Tomoshibi. If you look at the English lyrics, it will make you cry.

I hear a knock on the door and go to open it. When I do, I see a girl with what I think is a mix between magatena and red hair. I'm not really sure. She also had the biggest pair of glasses I have ever seen.

"Hello. May I help you," I say with a slight British accent. Damn its coming back fast.

"Hello. My name is Meirin," the girl says," and I was told to take you to the young master, yes I was.'

"Uh huh," I say. I close the door behind me and followed Meirin to a room with a pair of huge ass doors. I feel short. Meirin knocks on the door and I hear a 'come in' from the other side. She opens the door and I follow her into the room. I see Ciel sitting behind a desk and Sebastian right next to him. Ciel waves at Meirin to leave and she obeys.

"I have contacted the queen," Ciel says with a hint of annoyance,"and she says that she wants you to stay here." I nod.

"Is that it? Because I need to be there when Clarissa comes to or-" I was cut off by someone yelling," What the hell!"

"-that happens." I say quickly and I run back down the hall to the room. I almost get hit by a flying pillow. At least she hasn't found the metal hair clips yet. Oops. Spoke to soon.

You see, when she wakes up in an unfamiliar place she has a tendency to throw things at anything or anyone. Hell, I'm lucky I'm still alive.

"Hey, Clarissa! Chill," I say. She looks at me and glomps me. And people say I'm the girly-girl.

"Where the hell are we," Clarissa asks,"are you okay!?"

"I'm fine. We're in England and we're in the Phantomhive mansion. Just calm your self," I say to her. She nods a little and sits on the edge of thee bed.

"Who are the Phantomhive's," she asks,"I swear you say its that kid at the door and I will pummel you to hell."

"Don't forget, I was born and raised there," I say," and yes. That is Ciel Phantomhive. He is the last of the Phantomhive's."

"Uh huh. Where's your brother," Clarissa asks. My eyes widen. How does she know Sebastian's my brother.

"Uh...Clarissa how do you know Sebastian's my brother," I ask.

"Oh, easy. I've seen him before," she says simply.

"Where could have possibly seen my butler," Ciel says walking up to stand next to me.

"Uh..."

"Your a demon and you never told me," I breathe. How could have I not noticed it before? My best friend is a demon like me. It explains alot though. Like how she can move from one side of a room in a blink of the eye. i thought it was just her height.

"Why...why did you not tell me," I say my accent becoming thicker. That happened anyway when I was angry.

"So it seems you didn't notice," Ciel says. I look at him.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did," He replies almost sounding snarky.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Clarissa says," after I figured out you were one, I just didn't have the heart to tell you." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why...?" She look surprised I asked her. "And don't come up with bull shit." I was pissed. I trusted her a lot and she kept a secret like this from me. Her, oh let me think, only friend!

"I couldn't tell you because all you wanted was a human friend. You want no one who was like you," She hung her head. I remember I told her that first thing. I want no secrets between us. I nod slowly. Then I turn and leave. I don't know where the hell I'm going all I know is that I don't want to be there.

~.~

I don't know how but I got lost. I am seriously wondering if Ciel had this built as a maze for kids. I have my knife in hand. Sebastian gave it back to me. I hear footsteps.

"Who's there," I swivel and point my knife at whatever is behind me. Its Sebastian. He's looking at me like I'm crazy. I feel short again.

"What are you doing," Sebastian questions. I put my knife away and look back at him.

"Nothing," I shrug.

"Don't give me that," He says,"I've known for a long time. I can see through all your little tricks."

"Okay, fine. I just found out that my best friend is a demon," I say crossing my arms over my chest. He looks like he understands, but I could never tell with him.

"Ah...I'm surprised you didn't notice before. Normally your first to notice another demons presence," Sebastian says.

" I can't be first in everything, y'know," I grumble. He nods.

"Would you like something to eat," Sebastian asks. I nod.

"I would like cake noms," I say following him to the kitchen.

"Noms?" I nod excitedly. "Noms!" He sighs. I sort of giggle. I know demons don't have to eat human food, but I really miss Sebastian's cake alot!

~.~

"That was very good," I tell Sebastian. He smiles at me.

"I'm glad you like it," he says. I grin like a derp. I really, really, really, really, really, really missed my brother! I'm happy that I'm able to be with him again.

**A/N Thank you for reading! R&R **


	3. Chapter 3:Remorseful,Broken Friendship

**A/N Hey! Updated 2 stories tonight. I gave up sleep to watch anime and update. You lucky bastards. Anyway, thank you AnimeQueen122 for reviewing! I appreciate it! . This is pretty long. Evangeline is still pissed off at Clarissa so you figure out how they became friends in the first place. I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or else, we all know what it would be...**

Chapter 3:Remorseful,Broken Friendship

~_Clarissa's POV_~

I feel so bad. I never meant to hurt my best friend. Its just...when she said she wanted a human friend to see if she could make more friends, I just...didn't have the heart to tell her.

~_Flashback_~

_"Um...Hello,"Evangeline says timidly. She just tranferred to my high school a week ago. She doesn't talk much. Same with socializing. The first thing I noticed was that she was from Britain. A British demon._

_"Hello,"I answer back. She looks like she might cry. She always keeps her hair the same way. Hanging down so its almost to her thighs. I thought her hair was just beautiful. It was brown with a blueish tint. She also wore the same type of clothing. Short shorts, a long black coat, a tube top, thigh high socks, and knee high boots. _

_"Um...do you mind if I sit with you," Evangeline whispers. I nod. She sits across from me. It was lunch and from what I could tell, she doesn't eat. A demon trait._

_"Your the new girl. Your in my class, aren't you," I say casually._

_"I wouldn't know," Evangeline says," I don't pay much attention to people around me. It doesn't interest me." Blunt much._

_"Oh. Well, you seemed sort of anti-social," I say. She looks at me. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. Her eyes were the prettiest blue I have ever seen. She reminds me of someone._

_"Is that a compliment," she asks._

_"I guess," I say. Same stature, her hair is a glamour, and she's fairly tall. She's trying to hide from someone or something._

_"Well, thank you," she says quietly,"no one's complimented me in a long time." Definitely British. Not just her accent, but her vocabulary._

_"Hey, whats your last name," I ask. If she's lieing I'll know._

_"Vasquez." Liar._

_"Oh,"I say like I don't know she's lieing. I know who she really is. Evangeline Michealis. Sister of Sebastian Michealis. Never thought I would ever hear that name again. Heh._

_"Since, we have talked does that mean we are friends," she turns and looks at me directly. _

_"I think so," I say. She stands._

_"Okay," Evangeline says," it was nice talking to you..."_

_"Clarissa."_

_"Clarissa. I hope we can be better friends," she says simply,"one thing before I leave you be." She leans and whispers "I'm a demon" in my ear. I try to act surprised. She walks away._

~_End Flashback_~

"I never knew a demon with emotions," Ciel says. I guess I started crying. I wipe away my tears and stand. I look directly at him.

"Listen here Phantomhive,"I say coldly,"I will not hesitate to kick your ass to fucking Russia if need be." He looks unfazed. Ciel smirks.

"Oh really," he challenges. I stalk toward him.

"Yeah, really," I say,"by the way, if you think I didn't know you were a demon, you are very wrong." A shocked look flashes across, but disappears as quickly as it came. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get my friend back."

"If you really care about her, I advise you to do so. Something once lost will never return. You might want to make amends with your friend," he says plainly,"she's probably in the kitchen with Sebastian." I walk off towards the kitchen.

~.~

~_Evangeline's POV_~

"Ne, Sebastian," I say. My brother looks at me. "Can I start calling you Nii-san again?"

"I suppose so," he replies. I bounce.

"Yay!" He laughs. I frown.

"There you are!" We freeze and slowly turn around. There stood Clarissa, out of breath. I really didn't feel like talking to her. I start walking again.

"Wait!" I stop again.

"Just listen," she says,"I'm truly sorry for not telling you,but-"

"Shut up," I say icily,"whenever anyone says something and then says 'but' it means they don't mean it. Think about what your going to say carefully." I take a breath.

"Alright. Look I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I was demon," Clarissa starts," when you told me you wanted a human friend, I just couldn't tell you. You would've ran away." So that's her stupid reason.

"What made you think I would've ran away," I ask.

"I-I honestly don't know," she confesses. Exactly. You don't know shit.

"Look, I don't like liars one bit. Especially if they are my friends," I say. I feel tears fall. Sebastian looks worried. "So don't you _dare_ even think for one second I would consider you as my friend." I stalk off, but pause to add,"and I do not sound like Ciel." I heard Sebastian's thought. The bastard.

I pass Ciel in the hall. He looks like he wants to say something, but I'm walking to fast to even pay attention. I'm pissed. I walk outside to the garden and find a tree. I sit under it. I put my headphones on and grab a stray stick and start sharpening my knife.

**A/N Well, crap. I think she might be killing some people...We shall see. Anyway, R&R! Feel free to ask questions!**


	4. Chapter 4:Hell Breaks Loose,Metaphorical

**A/N Hello! I really appreciate the follows and the favorites! This story has more favorites than any of my other stories! It makes me so happy to know people like this story. Anyway, I haven't watched much of the second season of Kuroshitsuji so I'm not sure if all of the demons have the contract sign on the back of their hand. If not, tell me so I can fix it! I know I ask alot from my reviewers, but I kind don't think will like my writing. I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

Chapter 3: Hell Breaks Loose, Metaphorically

After about an hour or two, Sebastian joins me under the tree. I'm sharpening my knife but the stick has become too flimsy. I throw it towards the flowers.

"Hey," I say," I'm assuming you came to check on me?" I take one of my headphones out so I can hear him better. Sebastian sits next to me.

"You would be right," He says. I sigh quietly.

"Shouldn't you be serving lord midget," I say sarcastically. Sebastian chuckles.

"I don't have to all the time," he says.

"Oh."

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright," I say bitterly.

"No you don't."

"There's your answer." Sebastian sighs.

"Want to talk about," he asks. I shake my head no.

"I want to be alone," I say. I can feel the tears I don't want to fall, disobey me. Sebastian stands and goes back to the mansion. I put my headphones back in and pick a different song to listen to. Numb by Linkin Park. My absolute favorite Linkin Park song. I mumble some of the lyrics and find another stick. I start carving into the stick. I don't know what I'm carving exactly, but I already know its going to be epic.

When I finish carving I realize what it is. Its the Faustian contract that both Sebastian and Ciel have. I also have one except mine is on the back of my neck. I always wondered why mine was on my neck and not the back of my hand like the other demons. Sebastian and my parents said the same thing. Its because I could never make a contract with someone. I found it odd. How am I supposed to live if I can't make a contract?

I hear the mansion door open. I look up to see Ciel. Hm, wonder what he wants. He doesn't notice me yet. I stand and walk around the back of the mansion, just to explore. I obviously have a short attention span because I didn't notice the gigantic hell hound coming right at me. Damn I'm stupid. The hell hound tackles me and I scream out of habit and surprise. He starts licking me.

"Get the hell off me, dammit," I yell. I shut my eyes close. I hear foot steps running towards me. Suddenly I don't feel the weight of the hound. I slowly open my eyes to find Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian had the hound by the collar. I stand up and brush off my coat.

"Are you alright," Ciel asks.

"Yeah," I say. I glare at the hell hound. He whimpers.

"Sorry about Pluto," Sebastian says.

"Its alright," I say," If I may ask, why a dog of all things?" I had a huge love for cats, like Sebastian. Ciel sighs noticing the similar taste in animals. I walk away towards the mansion so I can take a shower. Lord dogs are disgusting animals.

After I take a shower I change into something else. A black V neck shirt with black booty shorts. I put on my black thigh high socks again and my boots. My put on my coat again and start wandering the hall. I end up in front of the door for Ciel's study. Fuck. I walk in and see no one around so being the nosy demon I am, I start looking around.

After a while of not finding anything interesting, I sit down in the chair behind the desk. Lets see how much I can annoy Ciel. A few minutes later, Ciel walks in. Just as I predicted, he was surprised to find me there. Wide eyes and everything.

"Hi Ciel," I say cheerfully. He doesn't say anything.

"Are you okay Ciel," I fake pout. I don't know if I'm getting to him but he hasn't said a word. I stand and he relaxes a little. Oh so he has possessive issues. I walk out of the study and wander back to my room. I haven't seen Clarissa anywhere. Why do I give a rats ass about her. Liar...I get a very sadistic smile on my face. Huh. I wonder if anyone would miss her?

I walk quickly to find where ever she is hiding. I bump into Sebastian on the way.

"Why hello Sebastian," I say.

"Hello," he replies. He looks worried. I wonder why.

"Do you know where Clarissa might be," I ask. I smile.

"I believe she's down the hall," he says. I nod.

"Thank you," I say and start walking down the hall. I sense Sebastian is following me. He has nothing to worry about. I spot Clarissa walking towards me. She looks sad and guilty. As she should be. She sees me or at least notices my presence. I take out my knife and hide it in my sleeve. Then I flick my wrist so the knife goes flying into Clarissa's stomach. She gasps out pain. She looks at me with a pained expression. I keep a straight face.

Sebastian rushes over to help Clarissa. Its obvious I'm not going to get rid of her while Sebastian's present, so I walk away. I'm not mad at Sebastian for helping her. I'm perfectly fine with it. He's just being kind to her and I know that.

**A/N I recently got a review from an someone under the name Reviewer Bot. Well, I have read your review countless times and I want to ask you one thing. Did you read the summary or not? Because I clearly stated there that this was set in 2012. My story is not ruining the fandom and also, I have read a little bit of the manga. I am mostly basing the story off the anime but I will add somethings from the manga in it as well. I haven't quite finished watching or reading Kuroshitsuji so that's why I asked for people to tell me if the personalities correct. Okay, okay. Now that I got that out of my system, R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5:I Get Distracted

**A/N I updated for all the people who like this story. Thank you for all the reviews! I love all of them! This chapter is sort of amusing but takes a bit of a serious note.**

Chapter 5:I Try to Find A Job, But get Distracted

I take long strides towards my room. When I get there, I take a quick shower and change clothes. White dress shirt with a blue vest, thigh high blue socks, knee high white converse, and a blue coat. I had a part time job back in the States, so I should get one here as well. It should be easy. I'm very persuasive. I make sure I have everything. Cell phone, check. iPod, check. Wallet, check. I brush my hair and leave it down with a tiny white and blue hat.

I walk out of my room and start heading towards the front door when I'm stopped by Meirin.

"Can I help you with something," I say a bit annoyed.

"The Young Master-" she starts.

"Wants to see me," I finish," of course." I stalk off to find Ciel. Of course he's in his little study of his. I walk in and immediately see Clarissa sitting playing a gruesome game with Ciel. She looks up, looking terrified. I love scaring people. I am so sadistic.

"Miss Evangeline," Ciel says,"Sebastian, as well as Miss Clarissa, have informed me that you stabbed Miss Clarissa." I nod.

"I sure as hell did," I say,"I did it without remorse or guilt."

"Why," Ciel asks.

"I have my reasons," I say. Ciel sighs.

"Would you mind sharing those reasons?"

"Not particularly."

"Why not?" _How about I smash your face midget,_ I think.

"Because its none of your business," I say simply,"now if you excuse me, I shall be off to find a job." Ciel looks angry, but then surprised when I mentioned a job. " Yes Ciel. I can work." I walk away, towards the front door.

~.~

Its absolutely great to be back in England! Lord I have missed this place so much. Fuck it if I'm getting weird looks for my style of clothing. Just because everyone here doesn't dress inappropriately doesn't mean I need need to be stared at. I think my choice of clothing is epic! Now, on to the task at hand! Finding a job!

I wander around, trying to get familiar with the city again. A lot has changed here since last I had been here. 19th century England was the best. Of course, the States had some of the same developments as here, but America is so different than Britain.

I put my headphones in and listen to Madness by Muse. Lord, Muse is epic! I guess I didn't pay enough attention to where I was walking, because I walked right smack into someone. I'm such a derp. DERPY HOOVES! Yes I'm a Pony fan. Deal.

Anyway, the kid I walked into was dressed similar to me. What caught me off guard was the guy behind the kid. He seems more frightening than Sebastian. Now that's scary. The kid was blonde with sky blue eyes and looked at least 14 years of age. Another thing that was trippy, the kid was wearing short- shorts, like me, and was male! The fuck...

"Uh, sorry," I say. The boy looks at me coldly. He looked about ready to rip my bloody head off. I take a step back, out of caution. What he does next is probably the oddest thing I am ever going to see. Especially after having your head mentally ripped off.

"Hello, I'm Alois Trancy," the boy greets. He holds out his hand for me to shake. I shake his hand cautiously.

"Hi, I'm Evangeline,"I say. _Wait. Is this the guy that Ciel compared me too?_ I think really hard to see if there was any resemblance between us. Well the clothing for one thing, but nothing else. I'm pretty sure this is the guy, but I'm not entirely sure yet.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here," Alois asks. I nod. This kid is trippy.

"I used to live here, but I moved to the States for a few years," I say. Alois looks like he understands. He probably could care fucking less.

"Well, welcome back," Alois replies. I slightly nod in thanks. "Hey, do you know Ciel Phantomhive!?" I nod. "You do!?"

"Y-yes." I have a feeling if I take him to see Ciel I'll probably get murdered. Lets test my theory, shall we? "Did you want to see him or something?" Alois shakes his head vigorously in agreement. "I'll take you to him then!  
"

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Is it okay with Mister Doom and Gloom behind you," I ask.

"Oh, Claude," Alois acts like he had just taken notice that he was there," He'll be fine." I smile. This will be quite fun.

~O.o~

**Third Person POV**

When Evangeline, Alois, and Claude arrived back at the Phantomhive manor, everything was going well. At least, as well as it could get. So far the only bad thing that had happened was that there was a bunch of plates broken on the floor.

"Just ignore that and follow me," Evangeline says. Alois and Claude follow her to a room far down a hall on the left. Evangeline sighs and opens the door. _I like this girls style,_Alois thinks,_ has great sense of style and does whatever she pleases._

When they entered the room, Alois saw Ciel (cue spasms), Sebastian (of course), and some other girl. Alois noticed the glare Evangeline gave the girl and how the girl looked so sad. Not that Alois cared.

"I see your back," Ciel says.

"I am and I brought someone with me," Evangeline smirks.

"CIEL!" Ciel's eyes widened and looked about ready to bolt from the room. Alois tackle-hugs Ciel. Evangeline and Sebastian chuckle, while the girl looked surprised at the similar clothing between Alois and Evangeline.

"Trancy, what are you doing here," Ciel says.

"Ciel, I missed you so much!" Alois says. Ciel sighs.

"Why did you have to bring him here," Ciel asks Evangeline. She shrugs and goes to stand next to Alois.

"Well, he asked if I knew you and I said yes," Evangeline says.

"So that results in you bringing him here," Ciel asks. Evangeline nods and Ciel sighs. Then, Ciel notices that Alois and Evangeline are dressed almost exactly the same.

"I told you, you looked like a female Trancy," Ciel mutters.

"I heard that," Alois and Evangeline say together. Then they glare at each other.

"Don't copy me, midget!"

"Who are you calling a midget!?"

"You are a midget, midget!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"Shut up!" Ciel shouts. Everyone looks at him. Ciel takes a deep breath then speaks. "Look, Trancy, you can come over tomorrow. Is that okay?" Alois nods. "Evangeline," she looks up from her staring contest with Claude,  
"go do something productive."

"Yes, Pirate Lord!" *Glare*

"Sebastian bring me tea," Ciel ordered earning a glare from Evangeline.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bows.

"Now," Ciel says," disperse."

**A/N There you go. Don't forget to R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6:Alois Comes For Another Visit

**A/N Hello! I'm back! Well, I will make this short and sweet. I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or Loveless or the Vocaloid songs I mention in here.**

Chapter 6:Alois Comes Over another Visit

~Evangeline's POV~

Well, meeting Alois Trancy was a trip. A very odd trip. Anyway, after Alois left, Ciel informed me of a party he was having. Then proceeded to glare at me when I laughed. I just don't think Ciel is the type to throw a party. Besides that, I guess I have to actually wear a dress. Sigh. I dislike dresses, they don't let you much. What am I supposed to do if I'm attacked and I'm wearing a stupid dress. NOTHING! I guess I could wear a dress this one time...

~Next Day~

When I woke up(technically I just wander around and ended up back in my room) I noticed that I was the last one to actually wake up. Yeah, I'm a lazy ass. I take a shower and get dressed. I remember that Alois is coming over today again. This ought to be quite fun. I put one of my tiny hats on my head and check my outfit in the body length mirror. Long coat, thigh boots(3 inch heel),short-shorts, and my Linkin Park shirt. Okay I'm ready for the day.

I open the door to my room and I bump into Sebastian.

"Oh, Nii-san," I smile,"did you want something?" Sebastian looks at me oddly.

"I just came to see if you were awake," he replies.

"Well, I am!" I quickly walk to find out where Ciel is. I don't know why, but he's fun to annoy. I find him in his study. Is he always in here? He looks up at me.

"Good morning, Ciel-chan," I say.

"What did you just call me," Ciel asks. I smirk.

"Ciel-chan," I reply. He already looks annoyed.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Just don't." I sigh.

"Fine." I leave him be and go to find something to do. I end up in the garden watching Finny. Well, this isn't interesting at all. I go back inside the manor. Meirin is running about and it looks like Bard hasn't blown up anything. I go back to my room and pull out my laptop. I make sure the door is closed and the window. I pull up Youtube and look up Romeo And Cinderella*. Okay, I will master this dance even if it kills me. It starts and I try to keep up with the dancer and I do well until she does her little solo. Now I'm screwed. Okay lets try something else.

How about Bad Apple**. Well, I've already got that one down. Doesn't hurt to practice. I'll practice until Trancy gets here, then I'll go help make sure he doesn't do anything to Ciel. Heh.

The song starts and after eight counts**(A/N In real life I am a dancer. I take two classes a week so I use a lot of dance terms such as counting)** then the dance starts. This dance is pretty easy, but it takes a lot of energy. This also proves either I was really into the dance or I have a _very_ short attention span. Because if I had a bigger attention span I would've noticed that both Alois and Ciel were watching me from the door. Well, shit. When the dance ends I hear clapping from the doorway. I jump about five feet in the air and glare at whoever was at the door.

"When the hell did you two get here," I ask.

"Your very talented," Ciel compliments. I blush slightly. No one except Clarissa has seen me dance. I don't let anyone see me dance because I dance to J-Pop and not what other people normally would dance too.

"Thank you," I say in barely a whisper.

"Based on the language in the song its a Japanese song correct," Alois says. I nod.

"Is that the only dance you know," Alois asks.

"No. I know a few more," I reply. How long are they going to stand there and interrogate me!?

"What other ones do you know," Ciel asks.

"I know Ievan Polka, Romeo and Cinderella, Love and Joy, Matroyshka, Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder, Cantarella, Cendrellion, Two Faced Lovers, and Bad Apple," I list. They seem surprised that I knew that many. In truth, I new at least two more than I said, but I can't remember what they were.

"You should perform one at the party Ciel is having," Alois says.

"Eh,"Ciel and I say at the same time. Then proceed to glare at each other.

"You should! Everyone would love you,"Alois says,"what do you think Ciel?"

"She can if she so chooses," Ciel says. Do I really want to? I don't normally perform in front of people. I see all the people there and I freeze. Maybe it would be a smaller crowd then last time I tried performing. Then I came up with an alternative. Something I'm not scared of doing in front of people. Sing.

"How about I sing instead,"I suggest.

"Why not dance," Alois asks in sort of a pout.

"I have horrible stage fright when I dance," I explain,"but if I sing I don't have much stage fright." I can't tell if they are either confused or they get it.

"You can sing,"they ask. Thank you for the subtle insult.

"Of course she can,"someone says from behind Alois and Ciel,"and she's really talented." Alois, Ciel, and I all jump. Out of habit and instinct I take put my knife that I keep in my sleeve. Clarissa.

"Who are you," Alois asks,"your a demon aren't you?" Clarissa's eyes widen a little then they soften.

"My name is Clarissa," she says,"and yes, I am a demon."

"What do you want,"I ask/growl.

"I overheard these two trying to convince you to perform at Ciel's party,"Clarissa says,"then I heard them ask if you could sing. That's when I showed up."

"Well, we didn't request your presence," I say bitterly. Alois looks so confused its adorable. Did I forget to mention I really like blonde guys? Oh well.

"Am I missing something here," Alois asks.

"Its a bit of a story," Ciel says. Bit of a story my ass. This is a story I could write a book about. Well, maybe not a whole book but half of one. Whatever with books!

"I was giving you a compliment," Clarissa says.

"This is all the fucks I give," I reply.

"Could at least ry to be civilized when there is company," Clarissa shoots back. Okay, keep that shit up and we are going to have a bigger problem than before.

"I am being civilized. I haven't killed you yet," I say with a smile.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Clarissa states.

"I worry about me too," I say sarcastically. I do sometimes. I only do worry about my self when I really want to just murder everyone. Mostly its me and that I haven't eaten foods. Yes, I eat human food. I especially like frappes from McDonalds. Damn those are good.

"Okay, so if you were too sing what would you sing," Alois asks trying to make sure no ones dies.

"I could look up the english translation to the beginning and ending theme songs from the anime Loveless," I suggest. They look so kawaii-aru when all confused! I sigh and look up the songs on YouTube. I need to educate them in the world of anime. I think Alois would really enjoy Yaoi. I just have this feeling he would. I myself am a very big Yaoi fan.

I play the opening first and then the ending.

"Okay," I say," I could look up the English translation or an English cover of the songs and sing those." I just finished watching the anime right before I was brought here and am obsessed with the music.

"Alright," Ciel says. Then Alois and him leave, which also means I'm left alone with Clarissa. Lovely.

"So...How's it going,"Clarissa says. I push my knife my sleeve, just in case I need it.

"You can leave now,"I say coldly,"You aren't needed here." I start to shut down the computer.

"Come on, how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Who knows."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm s-"

"Sorry...it has absolutely no meaning to me...its a stupid word." It so stupid. Anyone who says it doesn't mean it...No one ever means it...

"Why won't you just listen?" Clarissa pleads.

"Listen to what? You going on about how you didn't have the heart to tall me? How you were thinking of what I said? Stupid...Just plain stupid..." I walk out of the room then. I have had enough bullshit for one day.

**A/N *Romeo And Cinderella is a Hatsune Miku song. The dance is so damn complicated.**

****Bad Apple is a Touhou Project song. The dance is difficult but basic.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Not much happened though. R&R! Now off to watch Loveless, my new anime obsession! Especially Ritsuka!  
**


End file.
